Priori Incantatem: otra vida en Hogwarts
by Keiko Harumiya
Summary: Kayla, Misha, Sayo y Alex, otros alumnos de Hogwarts que viven sus propias aventuras y desventuras. 6º capítulo UP! Kayla investiga. El nuevo año con Snape se complica. R
1. Introducción

**Introducción a los personajes**

**Importante: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Priori Incantatem. Su reproducción total o parcial será castigada ;) Estas fichas se especifican puesto que ayudará a entender la historia y comprender las acciones de los personajes, además de el hecho de que son completos desconocidos para los lectores de los libros. Los personajes de J.K.Rowling también aparecerán en el fan fiction.

**Kayla Williams**

**Nombre:** Kayla Williams  
**Edad:** 16/17  
**Curso:** 6º  
**Lugar de nacimiento:** Irlanda  
**Familia:** Su padre, Kevin Williams, un conocido empresario (muggle) se casó con su madre, Mia Roberts, (bruja). Mia se había trasladado a Irlanda debido a unos extraños acontecimientos que ocurrieron donde ella vivía. Cuando Kayla era pequeña su padre se enteró sobre la verdad de Mia, pero nunca se enfadó poruqe no se lo hubiera contado. Hasta que Kayla no tuvo la edad de ir a Hogwarts no supo de su condición de bruja puesto que sus padres querían que llevara una vida completamente normal en su colegio muggle.   
**Perfil psicológico:** Kayla era una chica bastante extrovertida hasta que se enteró de que era bruja y tuvo que cambiar de colegio. Desde entonces estudió todo lo relacionado con la magia. En su tercer curso en Hogwarts sufrió una de las peories experiencias de su vida cuando los Dementores aparecieron en su compartimiento. Las cosas que vio en ese momento la hicieron interesarse incluso por las artes oscuras, aunque nunca ha llegado a practicarlas, lo que la hizo muy impopular entre sus compañeros de casa. Tiene muchos amigos de su colegio muggle con los que pasa el verano y en el último año ha formado un grupo de música rock con tres de ellos. Nadie, excepto sus padres sabe donde pasa el resto del año y se ha visto obligada a mentir a su mejor amiga. No tiene demasiados amigos magos puesto que la mayoría de ellos no comparten sus gustos, sólo Alex, Sayo y Joel continúan hablando con ella. Investigando durante el pasado año, y empujada por las visiones en su tercer año, ha descubierto algunos datos sobre lo que hizo a su madre huir a Irlanda y todo apunta a algo que ocurrió en Hogwarts cuando estudiaba allí. Kayla se había decidido este año a descubrir ese secreto. Por regla general no suele ser muy brusca con la gente pero también puede ser muy dura si es necesario. Debido a su forma de ser no desprecia a los Slytherin. No le importa meterse en líos si la situación lo requiere por lo que ya ha tenido encontronazos con algunos profesores y con la jefa de su casa.  
**Casa:** Gryffindor  
**Varita:** Madera de alcornoque, 21 centímetros, semi rígida, pelo de unicornio   
**Asignatura(s) Favoritas:** Vuelo, Herbología, Adivinación, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
**Datos de interés:** Su mascota es una pequeña gata que responde al nombre de "Aiko". Le gustan mucho los idiomas. Ha estudiado japonés, italiano, español y ruso. Le gustaría mucho aprender francés y alemán. Le gusta mucho el look oscuro y suele pintarse los ojos con sombra negra.

**Alex Sauer**

**Nombre:** Alex Sauer  
**Edad:** 16/17  
**Curso:** 6º  
**Lugar de nacimiento:** Bonn, Alemania  
**Familia:** Huérfano, no se sabe mucho sobre su pasado, por no decir absolutamente nada, pero lleva viviendo en un humilde orfanato desde que tenía cuatro años. Muchos han tratado de averiguar el pasado del muchacho, pero éste no recuerda nada y no existe una sola pista por donde empezar la investigación.  
**Perfil psicológico:** Divertirse esquivando las preocupaciones es su meta en la vida. Espontáneo, extrovertido, alegre y divertido aunque hay algo que falla, si le preguntas a cualquiera de sus amigos, ninguno podría hablarte de él, es un libro cerrado.  
Llegar hasta Hogwarts le resultó bastante difícil, para ello tubo que hacer una serie de promesas que tratará de cumplir a rajatabla, no sólo por su honor, sino porque ese colegio se ha convertido en su único hogar después de tener que descubrir unas cuantas verdades que le dolieron profundamente, aún así, está dispuesto a no sufrir nunca más, ha cerrado su corazón con mil candados y pase lo pase, no lo abrirá a nadie. No es que se oculte bajo una mascara de simpatía, simplemente, deja las emociones ha un lado y oculta su corazón de tal modo que nadie se da cuenta.  
**Casa:** Gryffindor  
**Varita:** Madera de sauce llorón, 22 centímetros, semi rígida, con piel de Erumpent en su interior, buena para hechizos y maldiciones.  
**Asignatura(s) favoritas**: Transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
**Datos de interés:** Tiene un conejo gris claro que responde (cuando le apetece) por el nombre de Electra que siempre lleva encima la cabeza o colgando de un hombro, sus amigos lo llaman "Conex" de modo cariñoso.

**Misha Hamasaki**

**Nombre:** Misha Hamasaki  
**Edad:** 16/17  
**Curso:** 6º  
**Lugar de nacimiento:** Tokyo (Japón)   
**Familia:** Padre: Hideki Hamasaki Madre: Misae Hamasaki Hermanos: Sayô Hamasaki.   
**Perfil psicológico:** Tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Siempre consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio, como buena Slytherin que es. Su lema es "ten amigos hasta en el infierno", por eso es muy abierta a conocer gente nueva, aunque le desagrada enormemente tratar con "sangre sucia". Le gusta mucho leer libros de artes oscuras y le encanta convocar serpientes con el hechizo "serpensortia" para gastar bromas. Admira al Señor Oscuro, pero no desea estar bajo sus órdenes.   
Su familia es de "sangre limpia" desde hace siglos. Siempre han sido ricos y poderosos desde tiempos inmemorables. Y aunque no son mortífagos, si tienen relaciones con algunos de ellos, pues consideran a los muggles inferiores. En el 3º año llegó a Hogwarts junto a su hermana debido a que sus padres se trasladaron.  
**Casa:** Slytherin  
**Varita:** Pelos de unicornio, 22 centímetros, madera de tejo, rígida.  
**Asignatura(s) Favoritas:** Pociones  
**Datos de interés:** Tiene un Jobberknoll, llamado "J" ("jey"), del cual extrae ingredientes para hacer sus propias pociones. Excepcionalmete, le gusta vestirse a lo "gal" y pasear con sus amigas brujas por Shibuya (no todas las tiendas de allí son para muggles si sabes dónde ir...).   
_Nota: Es una ave pequeña de color azul moteado que no emite ningun sonido hasta el día de su muerte, que emitirá todos los sonidos que ha oído inversamente. Sus plumas son muy útiles para las pociones de desmemorizantes y sueros de la verdad._

**Sayô Hamasaki**

**Nombre:** Sayô Hamasaki  
**Edad:** 16/17  
**Curso:** 6º  
**Lugar de nacimiento:** Tokyo (Japón)   
**Familia:** Padre: Hideki Hamasaki Madre: Misae Hamasaki Hermanos: Misha Hamasaki.   
**Perfil psicológico:** Simpática, alegre y muy activa. Le encanta el quidditch y practica artes marciales mágicas que ha aprendido de su familia. Le gusta mucho la moda, por eso está siempre en la biblioteca buscando pociones y hechizos para cambiar su pelo o su ropa. A ella no le desagradan los muggles y tiene amigos "sangre sucia".   
Su familia es de "sangre limpia" desde hace siglos. Siempre han sido ricos y poderosos desde tiempos inmemorables. Y aunque no son mortífagos, si tienen relaciones con algunos de ellos, pues consideran a los muggles inferiores.  
Con su hermana gemela se lleva bien aunque son muy diferentes. Lo único que les une es su interés por los estudios y la moda "gal".  
**Casa:** Ravenclaw  
**Varita:** Pelos de unicornio, 20 centímetros, madera de caoba, flexible  
**Asignatura(s) Favoritas:** Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
**Datos de interés:** Tiene una mini-lechuza llamada "Cinamon". Le encantaría entrar en el equipo de quidditch como buscadora, aunque sabe que eso es difícil.

**Joel Ares** (es un personaje por ahora secundario aunque muy importante en el RPG Priori Incantatem, aún tendría que hablar con su creador)

**Nombre:** Joel Ares  
**Edad:** 16/17  
**Curso:** 6º  
**Lugar de nacimiento:** La Palma  
**Familia:** Hijo de un padre muggle y una bruja que nunca desarrolló   
sus poderes, su herencia mágica proviene de ambas ramas de la familia. Por parte materna su abuela, casada con un muggle, fue miembro de una gran familia de magos, pero renunció a utilizar su magia (en acuerdo con su abuelo) ya que ninguno sus hijos resulto mágico, a excepción de la madre de Joel a la cual se le prohibió recibir estudios mágicos por este mismo motivo. Por ello ha puesto todo su empeño en que su hijo asista a Hogwarts. Tiene una hermana bruja llamada Berenice.   
**Perfil psicológico:** De carácter tranquilo, es muy introvertido y le cuesta entablar conversaciones, pero suele hacerse valorar. Siente odio por las artes oscuras, sin embargo, posee una facilidad nata para ellas. Su mayor deseo es poder perfeccionar los hechizos de transformaciones. No cree que tenga el nivel para estar en Hogwarts, aún así entró en el colegio por cumplir el sueño de su madre.  
**Casa:** Gryffindor  
**Varita:** Madera de drago, semiflexible, 29 centímetros, polvo de cuerno de minotauro y unicornio, pluma de quetzal.   
**Asignatura(s) Favoritas:** Transformaciones, encantamientos y herbología.   
**Datos de interés:** Tiene como mascota un topo, al que llama Quill. Es zurdo, aunque se maneja y sabe escribir con la mano derecha. Es un fan de las embrujadas (serie sobre brujas realizada por muggles)

Seguid leyendo el primer capítulo :)


	2. Un nuevo año: Kayla

**Disclamer: **

Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen respectivamente a la autora de los libros de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling y a la autora de este fan fiction así como a otros compañeros suyos pertenecientes al RPG Priori Incantatem.

**Introducción:**

Ambientado en el transcurso del 6º año de los chicos en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. La historia cuenta las aventuras y desventuras de Kayla, Alex, Misha, Sayo, y Draco, con alguna aparición del trío protagonista.

Capítulo 1:

Un nuevo año: Kayla

Cuando Kayla subió al tren en su sexto año en Hogwarts no podía ni tan siquiera imaginar la cantidad de cosas que iban a ocurrirle ese año cambiando su vida para siempre. Arrastrando su baúl por los pasillos y con su pequeña Aiko, una gatita negra y juguetona, buscaba un compartimiento vacío donde poder disfrutar del viaje sin que los alumnos de los primeros cursos la molestaran. Cansada, Kayla se acercaba a los últimos vagones que se encontraban ya casi repletos de chicos mayores. Aiko saltó del hombro de la chica y se adentró por una de las puertas abiertas que, por suerte, resultó conducir al primer habitáculo libre. "Sigues teniendo un sexto sentido pequeña" pensó mientras sonreía entrando por la pequeña puerta, cerrándola tras de si. Con gran esfuerzo logró colocar el baúl bajo su asiento y se acomodó a la espera de que llegaran los compañeros con los que tendría el gusto de compartir el viaje, rezando para sus adentros que no se tratara de chicos de los primeros cursos. Tanta excitación y emoción a veces podía con ella y la hacía comportarse muy desagradablemente.

Tras la puerta cerrada podía ver las sombras de chicos que pasaban de largo o se encontraban con sus amigos, lo que por un momento la hizo sentirse realmente sola. Recordó entonces a sus amigos del colegio muggle al que había asistido hasta que tuvo edad de venir a Hogwarts y como tenía engañada a una de sus mejores amigas puesto que nunca entendería a donde va cada mes de Septiembre. También vio en su mente los ensayos de su grupo en el garaje de su casa llegando incluso a oír las guitarras con el bajo y la batería de fondo. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la despertó de su pequeño sueño. Inmóvil, paralizada, se quedó mirando los ojos azules del chico que, por alguna coincidencia, había llegado a donde ella estaba.

El chico pareció dudar por un momento y permaneció parado en la puerta, Electra, el conejito que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados asomó sus grises y enormes orejas para luego entrar por completo y saltar sobre mi regazo. Al ver esto, el chico dibujó en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas, como ya era costumbre en el, y se encaminó a sentarse en el asiento que quedaba justo enfrente al de Kayla.

-No parece que te alegres de verme – dijo Alex con la sonrisa aun en los labios – Aún me gustas, ¿quieres que salgamos?

La chica le miró entre enfadada, sorprendida y realmente confusa sin responder ni una palabra. Luego, tras escoger sus palabras con cuidado, se dirigió al chico mientras hacia un visible y exagerado gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Empezamos mal el año ¿eh? – dijo levantándose y dejándole a Electra tras lo que, con el puño cerrado, golpeó su hombro con fuerza - ¿Sigues con eso aún?

-¿Cómo que sigo con eso aún? - esbozó una enrome y traviesa sonrisa - estoy hablando en serio. Me gustas mucho.

-Aish – resopló haciendo un gesto de agotamiento y dejándose caer sobre su asiento – Ya llevas medio año así. Déjate de bromitas – y le guiñó un ojo para restarle severidad a sus frases.

- Medio año... - Alex alzó los ojos al techo, haciendo ver que contaba - yo diría que más. - y sonrió tranquilo - algún día lograré que me creas – soltando una sonora carcajada que no pareció mas que molestar a la chica.

- No estaría yo tan segura si fuera tu de tus posibilidades de hacerme creer tal cosa - dijo haciéndole una mueca - hasta la imaginación y la fantasía tienen un limite.

-¿Y por qué crees que me lo invento? - sonrió pícaro

-¿Porque tienes mucha imaginación? – Kayla parecía realmente estar perdiendo la paciencia a cada palabra que salía por los labios de su compañero. - Además, tienes una forma de tratar el tema que me hace desconfiar - dijo sonriendo levemente en un intento de calmar sus nervios ante la situación.

-Bueno, admito que de imaginación tengo de sobras, pero aún así, sigo diciendo que es verdad. - insistió una vez más.

-Vale, que si... que sí... lo que tú digas Alex – la ironía fluía en sus palabras de manera natural.

-¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo? - los ojos del chico se le iluminaron mientras en los de Kayla se podía leer un atisbo de desesperación, esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso

-Ermm, esto lo haces porque te gusta enfadarme ¿verdad?

-Que dura eres conmigo - y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Si, durísima, ¡vamos, ni la Inquisición! – dijo girándose para no mirarle.

Un último comentario que hubiera venido seguido de algunos otros cada cual más ácido si no se hubiese visto interrumpida pos el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de nuevo. "¿Quién será esta vez?" pensó "Como sea uno de los amigos de Alex saldré de aquí corriendo" Pero por la puerta apareció una chica de pelo negro y liso de facciones orientales a la que ambos chicos no habrían reconocido de no ser por el escudo Slytherin que con orgullo aparecía en muchas de las cosas que portaba. Misha junto a su hermana gemela Sayo habían llegado a Hogwarts hacía ya un año. Ambas chicas, aunque iguales en apariencia, eran completamente diferentes en carácter. Por ello, Misha había sido enviada por el sombrero a Slytherin mientras que Sayo había sido enviada a Ravenclaw. Al verlas, Alex esbozó una sonrisa como era costumbre en él mientras que Kayla miró a Sayo que corrió a abrazarla. Mientras, Misha hacía un gesto de repulsa ante la acción de su hermana y miraba a los Gryfindor con cierto desprecio.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – gritó Sayo – ¡Kayla! Te he echado de menos este verano ¿has visto a las chicas?

-La verdad es que no he visto a nadie – dijo intentando desembarazarse de ella mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba como Alex contenía las ganas de reírse.

-Sayo, haz el favor de separarte de esa sangre sucia – Misha le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Pero Mishaa! Como eres ¿eh? – protestó Sayo.

-Tranquila Sayo – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa – No espero mucho más de ella.

-Ya tuvo que hablar la sangre sucia.....-dijo despectivamente

- Si es que no tienes más palabras en tu vocabulario- dijo Kayla- en cierto modo lo comprendo. – mientras Sayo miraba cruelmente a su hermana.

-Hay q ver... lo bien que hicieron a una y la otra.... – terminó por decir mientras se señalaba con la mano.

-Claro, yo les salí tan bien, que luego no hubo para ti... – con esto parecía haber comenzado una pelea de hermanas que Alex no parecía muy dispuesto a querer presenciar aunque comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Y tu ¿de que te ríes? – preguntó Sayo un poco molesta

-De lo graciosas que sois - se levantó aún riendo. - yo mejor os dejo solas.- diciendo esto salió del compartimiento saludando con una mano.

-Gracias- dijo Sayo con una sonrisita de que no lo había entendido el comentario mientras Kayla miró sorprendida como salía dejándolas solas.

-Será posible- dijo entre dientes - Con que tranquilidad se va. Sin más

-Es un poquito rarito este niño, ¿no? – Sayo estaba realmente confusa con la situación.

-Si bueno ¿te quedarás aquí Sayo?

-Eso, porque yo me voy a buscar otro compartimiento..... – murmuró Misha alejándose.

-Si, ¡claro! Me tienes que contar muchas cosas.

Kayla miró a Sayo cuando su hermana ya había desaparecido y de un brinco la niña se sentó a su lado y comenzó a preguntarle sobre el verano. Durante bastante tiempo estuvieron hablando animosas sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido y casi sin darse cuenta, el tren comenzó a moverse. "¿Dónde se habrá metido Alex?" se preguntó Kayla que comenzaba a preocuparse de que no hubiera regresado "Bah! Seguramente se habrá encontrado a algún amigo y se habrá quedado con él"

* * *

Nota de la autora: La verdad es que este capítulo no me gusta nada, pero seguid leyendo que el fic va a ser largo y no sólo lo escribo yo. Quizá os guste :) DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE 


	3. ¿Como demostrarselo?: Alex

**¿Cómo demostrarselo?: Alex**

Avanzando por los vagones del tren ya en marcha, iba lanzando leves miradas al interior de los compartimentos. Sus pertenencias las había dejado allí donde residía su corazón, pero un corazón tan silencioso que nadie creía por la falta de palabras y sentimientos. Difícil podría ser el trabajo de abrirse, de mostrar el interior a alguien, pero a veces ese corazón que lloraba lágrimas amargas, tan siquiera se escuchaba a si mismo, así que suspiró pensando que esa chica jamás le correspondería.

- ¡Conex!

Se giró hacia la voz, sumido en sus pensamientos había llegado a los primeros vagones del tren. Tanteo su cabeza en busca de Electra, pero no la llevaba encima, también se había quedado en el compartimiento.

- ¿Dónde vas tan despistado? - se abrió una de las puertas mostrando una cabeza roja, pero tan clara que parecía ámbar. Un rostro enfermizo de fracciones muy marcadas le sonría y esperaba a que se acercara. - Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en el Hogwarts Express, camino a tu penúltimo año en el reformatorio.

- ¡Bobby! - gritó una voz en el interior.

- ¿Eh dicho reformatorio? quería decir psiquiátrico. - y sonrió malicioso.

Alex también sonrió y de pronto se descubrió riendo a grandes carcajadas, cada vez que alguien o algo lograba disipar sus preocupaciones, éste se sentía tan libre que todo su ser explotaba y le obligaba a reír.

- Y tú al circo - comentó otra voz más grave.

- ¿Crees que con mis notas podría trabajar en un circo? - el chico pelirrojo lo dejó pasar y se sentó al lado de un muchacho corpulento, con la piel morena y media melena azabache, recogida con una cinta verde.

- Por supuesto - el chico corpulento hablaba con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo un posado extremadamente serio. - y te tirarían cacahuetes con cada una de tus funciones.

- ¿Me estás llamando mono?

- ¿Donde has dejado tus cosas Alex? - la aguda voz que había gritado anteriormente, correspondía a un chico bajito y con cara de ángel, dotado de unos grandes ojos verdes cubiertos por finos mechones de pelo castaño.

- En otro vagón, sólo os estaba buscando.

- Alex, ya van dos años que nos dejas tirados en el tren - le medio reprochó el chico con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡No! Mi querido Willou - Bobby abrazó a su compañero - ¡Conex nos abandona! ¡como el desodorante! Nos quedaremos solos, pero no te preocupes, te daré cacahuetes de los míos.

Will lo apartó de él con cara de asco, Alex no había dejado de reír y se tranquilizaron todos, quedando unos segundos en silencio. Pronto sintió la mano de su compañero en la espalda, mostrándoles al fin unos ojos tan negros que a puras penas podían distinguir las pupilas.

- ¿Qué tal todo?

- Pues... - dispuesto a inventarse alguna tonta excusa para no tener que decir la verdad, Bobby lo interrumpió levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Mierda! ¡La redacción de historia! - gritó Bobby y cogió a Will por las solapas de su chaqueta - déjame copiar la tuya.

- ¡Ni hablar! - Will se soltó de éste - no entiendo como has llegado al último año ¡no pegas ni brote!

- Will, tú eres el listo de los cuatro, por eso estás en Ravenclaw, anda, no seas cruel, déjame copiar.

- ¡Te he dicho que no!

Bobby miró a Alex con los ojos empañados.

- Es que si me copio de Conex el profesor se dará cuenta... - pasó la mirada a Marcus - déjame copiar la tuya.

- No. - dijo tajantemente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que amigos tan egoístas! ¡insensibles! ¿qué es una mísera redacción?

Y sacó un par de pergaminos de su baúl, tinta y pluma para empezar a escribir.

- Hemos estado unas semanas en Francia con mis padres, no estuvo mal. - les comentó Will.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, con todo lo que se está montando por lo de quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis, mi padre no ha parado por casa. - dijo Marcus, dobló una pierna encima de la otra y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

- A mí me han castigado por las notas y me mandaron a pasar el verano entero con mi abuelo. - Bobby sonrió con cara maliciosa - hice lo que me dio la gana y le saqué tanta pasta como quise - y se rió de sus propias hazañas mientras seguía garabateando su pergamino.

- Pues yo trabajando - sonrió Alex.

Los tres lo miraron profundamente, la situación que había vivido Alex desde que era muy pequeña había sido siempre la misma, sus amigos se culpaban por olvidarse, puesto que éste siempre mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada y repetía sin cesar que estar en Hogwarts era lo mejor.

Alex era huérfano, poco conocía de su pasado, sólo algunas pesadillas y dos alianzas de oro que llevaba secretamente colgadas en una cadena atada a su cuello, pero hasta lo que le habían contado sabía que a los cuatro años fue encontrado vagando por las calles en estado de shock y lo habían llevado al orfanato, al cual jamás adoptaron y se vio obligado a trabajar desde muy joven.

Tener los amigos que ahora estaban sentados con él y llegar hasta Hogwarts no había sido nada fácil, por eso se sentía feliz, amistad, futuro y estar enamorado por primera vez, era todo lo que un muchacho como él podía desear.

- ¡Aaaaah! Esto es una pesadilla - aulló Bobby tirando los pergaminos.

Los cuatro observaron como iban cayendo al suelo, éstos venían de Alemania y estaban cansados del viaje que habían hecho antes para llegar hasta Londres. Bobby cogió uno de los pergaminos y lo observó detenidamente.

- ¿Creéis que se puede fumar esto?

- Puede que con tinta coloque y todo - comentó Alex.

- Además de unos pocos cacahuetes. - susurró Marcus con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Y los cuatro explotaron en carcajadas.

- Tengo que volver...

- Eso, abandónanos por tu novia, pero jamás podrás admitir - Bobby lo señaló con la pluma poniendo cara de gravedad - que ella te da mejor sexo que yo.

- ¡Ah! eres un asqueroso - Will le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. - además, ellos no son novios...

- Te esperamos para coger el carruaje juntos. - comentó Marcus cuando Alex ya pasaba por la puerta.

- Tú lo que tienes es envidia, porque yo duermo con Conexito y tú no - escuchó decirle Bobby a Will.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - chilló de tal manera que parecía una chica celosa.

- Sois insoportables - fue el susurro de Marcus lo último que logró escuchar Alex.

Su novia, esas palabras le taladraban en la cabeza, si algo no eran sus amigos, era ciegos y tampoco ocultaba que Kayla le gustara, de hecho, durante todo el curso pasado, cuando al fin se había dado cuenta, se le declaraba a la primera oportunidad que tenía, que ya debían ser unas 20 veces, pero en todas Kayla le había dicho lo mismo: no te creo. Al principio no le daba mucha importancia, puesto que su forma de decirlo era algo absurda, pero tampoco sabía como más decírselo y si después de tanto insistir, las respuestas de éstas seguían siendo las mismas, ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir.

Cuando entró en el compartimiento, encontró a Kayla sola, sentada en el suelo y acariciando dulcemente a Electra, su mirada parecía triste, confusa, dolida y eso estrujó con fuerza el corazón de Alex, como una corriente eléctrica, se tiró de rodillas a su lado sin pensárselo para preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Esto... eh... no tranquilo - dijo en un hilo de voz casi - sólo me he quedado sola aquí y bueno...

¿Por qué siempre tenía que alarmarse de ese modo? actuar de forma tan débil era perjudicial para él mismo y sus secretismos, así que le sonrió para levantarse y sentarse en uno de los bancos del compartimiento.

- Tengo ganas de llegar, para dormir de un tirón.

- Yo si pudiera no iría a la presentación siquiera - Kayla permanecía sentada en el suelo jugando con Electra.

- Pues entonces nos escapamos ¿que te parece? – y le guiñó un ojo divertido – además ¿Quién lo notaría?

- Supongo que Joel... los demás pensarán que he muerto o algo - señaló levantando la mirada.

Alex sintió una pinzada en el corazón y se obligó a amplificar su sonrisa.

- Seguro que a mí me buscaría Bobby y montaría el gran espectáculo, pero - la miró de nuevo y le volvió a guiñar un ojo - yo me escaparé… - y se puso a reír con ganas, cogiéndose las costillas como si se le fueran a caer.

- Pues, me lo pensaré... - la chica se levantó del suelo con Electra cogida en sus manos y se sentó al lado de Alex apoyada en la pared para poder contemplarlo a la vez que subió los pies sobre el banco.

- Bobby andaba como loco haciendo los deberes de historia, seguro k esta noche no pegará ojo copiando lo míos.

- Pero si ha tenido todo el verano...

- Ha tenido todo el verano para camelarse a su abuelo y tener el bolsillo lleno de oro.

Miró a Kayla y como un acto reflejo, le tomó a Electra de las manos y se la puso encima de la cabeza, como salía llevarla siempre, ahí o colgada de los hombros.

- Es mi estufa personalizada, en invierno me calienta la cabeza – dijo riéndose de nuevo.

- ¿Ah si? - Kayla se colocó de rodillas - déjame probar – y extendió las manos para que le dejara a Electra.

Con un rápido movimiento, Alex cogió a Electra y se la puso encima de la cabeza, pero ésta dio un salto, rebotando en la ventana para ir a parar al banco que tenían enfrente, los miró desafiantes, respirando profundamente.

- ¡Eh! - dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida - ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué has hecho eso Electra? - y se desplomó en el asiento.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? - Alex le cogió la cabeza con dulzura para ver si tenía algún arañazo.

- No me duele nada ¿Ves algo? -dijo un poco asustada.

Después de un exhaustivo examen, comprobó que Electra tan sólo había saltado por impulso, pero no había sacado las uñas, la cabeza de Kayla estaba intacta.

- No, no ha sacado las uñas. – la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alex.

- Entonces... no hay... nada... ¿verdad? – dijo en un susurro y Alex apartó sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en la de ésta.

- No, no hay nada, tranquila. – y bostezó encontrando muy cómoda esa postura. - ¿Cuanto crees que faltará para llegar?

Kayla murmuró algo que tan siquiera logró entender, para poco después subir las piernas y apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas de Alex, se quedó profundamente dormida. Alex le apartó el pelo de la cara y se la quedó mirando, sería muy fácil seguir de ese modo, pero entonces la victoria no tendría ningún sentido, había hecho la solemne promesa de mostrarse tal y como era y que los demás lo aceptases, sin méritos de casualidad, así que se quitó el yérsey que tenía atado a la cintura, lo puso a modo de almohada para la chica y se sentó con Electra en el otro banco, sacó su bolsa de pipas y dedicó el resto del tiempo a mirar por la ventana.

Revoloteos en el pasillo lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para despertar a Kayla. Ésta despertó enseguida, para mirarlo sorprendida y sentarse de golpe en el momento que una hiperactiva Sayo abría la puerta.

* * *

Nota: Este es el segundo capítulo, escrito por andraya para su personaje Alex. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews chicoooos


	4. Hogwarts again: Misha & Sayo

Capítulo 3:

**Hogwarts again: Misha & Sayo**

Con un el chirrido de los frenos, el Rols Roice conducido por Takeshi, el mayordomo de las gemelas Hamasaki, se detenía en los aparcamientos cercanos a la entrada de King's Cross. De su interior salieron dos chicas de procedencia asiática en apariencia iguales y difícilmente identificables pero cuyo interior encerraba tales diferencias que incluso podías dudar que realmente fueran hermanas. Sayo, con sus gafas de sol con cristales en forma de corazón sobre la cabeza, oteaba entre la gente en busca de sus amigas de otros años mientras Misha ya tenía su baúl cargado en el carrito y se dirigía a la estación sin esperar a su hermana. Como cada año después de trasladarse a vivir a Londres en el tercer curso, Misha ha sentido que asistir a esta escuela es una obligación que nunca quiso aceptar pero a la que no pudo oponerse, debido posiblemente a su carácter fuerte y prematura madurez para según que cosas. Su pelo, extremadamente liso como caracteriza a las japonesas y teñido de negro azabache, hacia unas extrañas ondas con el viento fresco que azotaba su cara. Bastante detrás y gritando su nombre, Sayo corría a alcanzarla subida en el carrito que Takeshi llevaba.

Entre empujones, Misha se abrió paso entre muggles y brujos de otros cursos para llegar a la columna que la llevaría, una vez más, al lugar en el que pasaría otros diez meses encerrada y aburrida. Como llevada por un impulso giró sobre si misma a tiempo de evitar que su hermana le cayera encima desde atrás. Un grupo de inexpertos alumnos de primero obstaculizaba el paso al andén a lo que Misha respondió apartándolos de un empujón y murmullando unas palabras en japonés mientras atravesaba la pared. Ya en el otro lado del muro se sentó sobre su baúl a esperar a su hermana, que seguramente se habría quedado fuera explicando a los novatos como debían entrar y explicándoles su primera experiencia en Hogwarts. Cuando el último chico del grupo hubo aparecido delante de sus narices, se levantó y se encaminó a uno de los vagones del tren, caminando más despacio esa vez para que Sayo por fin pudiera alcanzarla.

-Pero que simpática que eres hermanita – protestó Sayo ya a su lado. – Deberías tratar mejor a los chicos de primero.

-No lo creo – dijo tajante – Espero encontrar algún lugar libre de novatos sangre-sucia. Me ponen enferma.

-Pero Misha…- la chica miró a su hermana recriminándole su actitud.

-¡¿Quée?!

-No tienes remedio – y con un suspiro se alejó unos pasos hacia delante para luego darse la vuelta y guiñarle un ojo divertida. - ¿A que no me pillas?

Ambas subieron al tren por uno de los vagones casi a la mitad y siguieron hacia atrás, en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Después de recorrer varios vagones sin éxito, Sayo encontró en uno de los compartimientos a su extraña amiga Kayla. Misha no entendía como su hermana seguía hablando con esa chica, que además de rara era sangre-sucia, cosa que nunca olvidaba recordarle cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Tras la huida de Alex, compañero de andanzas de la Gryffindor, Misha decidió que era el momento de irse también ya que, por supuesto, no iba a compartir el aire que respiraba con una cualquiera como Kayla. Con el paso acelerado, la chica llegó a uno de los últimos vagones, donde entró en uno de los pocos compartimientos vacíos. Arrastró su baúl y no sin esfuerzo, lo colocó sobre el asiento para luego sentarse enfrente apoyándose en uno de los lados y extendiendo las piernas sobre este. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de un niño que nunca había visto antes, por lo que supuso que se trataba de un novato.

-¿Hay algún sitio libre? – preguntó con un hilo de voz el pequeño.

-Esto – comenzó Misha sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarle a la cara - ¿Ves que haya algún sitio libre donde te puedas sentar? – su voz sonaba realmente amenazante.

-Pu… pues… n… no – el chico tartamudeaba.

-¿Pu… pu… pues… ya… ya… sabes? Busca otro sitio. –bromeó cruelmente pero sin el menor remordimiento.

El chico salio abatido de la pequeña estancia y con un bufido de rabia la japonesa se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. Pronto comenzó a notar el suave balanceo del tren al arrancar hacia su destino que por un momento hizo que por su cuerpo fluyera un sopor que casi la hace caer dormida. El sonido de los vozarrones de unos chicos en el pasillo la hizo reaccionar. Aún aturdida, la chica decidió salir al pasillo a tomar el aire y ver si Sayo se había decidido a venir o por el contrario iba a seguir todo el viaje con la escoria de su amiga. No llevaba ni cinco minutos asomada a una de las ventanillas del pasillo, con el fuerte viento del exterior revolviendo su precioso pelo negro cuando notó que una mano le daba una palmada en el trasero. En un primero momento por la cabeza de Misha pasaron las imágenes de los posibles dueños de la mano pero lo que se encontró al girarse fue toda una sorpresa. En su cara se podía leer claramente el asco que sentía.

-¿Qué te pasa "chinita desertora"? –dijo en un tono claramente despectivo – ¿No te gusta que me acerque a ti? – su risa se vio acompañada por la de los dos chicos que le acompañaban a todos lados.

-Veo que sigues tan crío como el año pasado ¿no es así, Malfoy? –dijo mirándole de arriba abajo – Y, como siempre, tus dos orangutanes te siguen a todas partes.

-Es solo que yo tengo amigos ¿verdad chicos? – Crabbe y Goyle asintieron con la cabeza – ¿Lo ves? Y cuéntame ¿qué es de tu vida? ¿Sigues defendiendo a los Gryffindor a capa y espada?

-Ya veo que sigues con lo mismo – la chica le miró con rabia – Yo nunca he defendido a los leoncitos y te lo dejé bien claro cuando…

-Si, ¡ya, ya! Por favor no me aburras otra vez con eso del karma. – dijo haciendo un gesto de desprecio – No debes creer mucho en eso con lo que hiciste hace un rato con el niño de primero.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso me vigilas Draco? ¿O enviaste a algunos de tus "amiguitos" a que mire lo que hago?

-Me subestimas preciosa. No me hace falta nada de eso para saber lo que haces. – dijo mientras se pasaba por su lado y cogía un mechón del pelo de la chica entre sus dedos, a lo que la chica respondió con un fuerte manotazo.

-Entonces debe ser que tienes superpoderes –dijo apartándose de su lado – Me aburres soberanamente rubito engominado.

-¿A si? –Draco hizo un gesto a los otros dos que desaparecieron del pasillo y empujó a Misha contra la puerta de su compartimiento agarrando sus muñecas con las manos con fuerza, para luego acercar sus labios a la oreja de la chica – Podría ser muy divertido si te dejaras – susurr

-Si, yo también lo creo – dijo Misha en un susurro también con una maléfica sonrisa al tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. - ¿Ves? Así retorciéndote estas como para partirse una de risa. Y, no, no abras la boca para llamar a tus "animalitos" porque no quiero hacerles daño. Ya sabes, el Karma.

Dejándole allí fuera, Misha entró tranquilamente a su compartimiento de nuevo. Al momento oyó las voces de Crabbe y Goyle pero pronto se alejaron por el pasillo seguramente en dirección a su propio compartimiento. Unos pocos minutos después la cabeza de su hermana asomaba por entre las puertas.

-No te creerás a quién acabo de ver retorciéndose de dolor por el pasillo – dijo entre risas

-Pues no puedo ni imaginármelo, ilumíname hermanita querida – el tono de la voz de Misha hizo dudar a su hermana que continuó a pesar de ello.

-Ermm, Draco Malfoy. Iba agarrado a sus amigos grandotes esos – dijo ella – Me dan miedo. Pero… ahora que lo pienso… tu Draco me miró de forma extraña… ¿Qué le hiciste Msha? ¿Ya se volvieron a pelear?

-En primer lugar, no es MI Draco… y si, se ha llevado una buena patada donde tu ya sabes. ¡Pero se lo tenía merecido! Se me echó encima.

-¡Muy bien hermanita! ¡Que los chicos abusadores sufran las consecuencias de sus actos! – gritó saltando para abrazarse a su hermana.

Sayo permaneció junto a su hermana durante la mayor parte del viaje y cuando comenzó a acercarse la hora de la llegada se encaminó al lugar donde había dejado todas sus cosas para ponerse su uniforme. Se notaba que, a diferencia de su hermana, Sayo estaba relativamente contenta de estar en Hogwarts y había hecho muchas amigas entre las que se encontraba Kayla, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Misha. Como de costumbre, corría y saltaba por los pasillos y pronto llegó a su destino.

-Hola chicos ¿Me echasteis de menos?

* * *

Autora: Mi tercer capítulo, yo sigo insistiendo aunque nadie lo lea XD Dejad reviews si lo leeis.


	5. Escapadas y Decepciones

Capítulo 4

**Escapadas y Decepciones**

Antes de que se hubiera detenido por completo el tren, la mayor parte de los alumnos de los primeros cursos ya estaba esperando amontonados en los estrechos e incómodos pasillos. Los tres chicos decidieron que era mejor esperar a que todos hubieran despejado un poco el lugar antes de intentar cualquier movimiento. Sayo fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento, impaciente como estaba por llegar al castillo, no podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo. Kayla y Alex estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, observando los movimientos en círculo de la japonesa y cruzando alguna que otra mirada. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Sayo ya no pudo esperar más y se abalanzó sobre la puerta para abrirla. En el otro lado, un chico de pelo pelirrojo y bastante largo se quedó mirando hacia el interior y no tardó en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía ahí sentados? – dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-¡Ron! – gritó Sayo abalanzándose sobre él y asomándose al pasillo en busca de sus dos compañeros – ¡Hola Harry, Hermione! – los chicos hicieron un gesto con sus manos.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos – Alex se levantó y agarró la mano de Kayla para que se levantara.

-Vaya Ron – dijo Sayo tocándole el pelo – cada día que pasa te pareces mas a tu hermano Bill con esa melena.

-Si, bueno, jeje – dijo tocándose la cabeza – A mi madre no le gusta.

-Pero si te queda muy bien – se reafirmó Sayo. Detrás de ella, Kayla y Alex ya estaban esperando para salir.

-Esto… Gracias… supongo – era obvio que el pelirrojo no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-Deja de ligar con él, Sayo. ¿No estabas desesperada por irte? – dijo Alex poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica lo que hizo enrojecer sus mejillas. Disimuladamente, Kayla pisó el pie de su compañero para que no siguiera metiendo la pata.

-Nosotros nos vamos – intervino Hermione – No queremos llegar tarde a los carruajes. Ya nos veremos en la cena – al oir eso, Alex miró a Kayla recordando su conversación anterior.

Los chicos desaparecieron por el pasillo entre risas, bromeando con Ron sobre la conversación que acababan de presenciar. En cuanto Sayo hubo acabado de bajar el baúl, los tres salieron y se encaminaron, junto al resto de sus compañeros, a los carros. Los chicos se empujaban y corrían para entrar en uno con sus amigos. Unos metros más alejado sobresalía Hagrid, que hacía el recuento de los alumnos de primero para, como cada año, llevar a cabo el ritual de las barcas en esta noche estrellada y preciosa. A Kayla le habría gustado repetir esa experiencia una vez más, pero sabía que los sentimientos que la embragaron ese día mientras los acontecimientos se sucedían nunca podrían volver por más que repitiera los pasos tal y como los realizó. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que seguía cogida de la mano de Alex pero, haciéndose la despistada, nunca llegó a soltársela. Alex tampoco había hecho nada para soltarla y no sabía que sentir en esa situación. De pronto, el chico comenzó a notar como alguien tiraba de su otro brazo. Se giró y vio que su amigo Bobby le miraba agarrándolo con fuerza. Entonces las manos de los dos chicos se separaron.

-Vete con Bobby – dijo ella sonriendo al otro chico que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero ¿qué hay de… lo que hablamos? – preguntó intentando no levantar mucho la voz para que sus amigo no se enteraran de nada.

-No veremos en la puerta antes de entrar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella siendo arrastrada por Sayo.

-Y ¿con quien irás? Sayo irá… ya sabes… Misha…

-Me las apañaré. – Con esa frase Alex vio como Kayla desaparecía entre el resto de los alumnos. Ya no podía verla cuando se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos.

-Te dijimos que nos esperaras y casi te vas con ella de nuevo – dijo Will cuando se acercaron al carruaje que estaban guardando para ellos – Lo entendemos, de veras, pero no queremos que nos abandones.

-¿Lo entendemos? serás mentiroso ¡te mueres de celos! – Bobby se puso a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-Da igual chicos. Iremos juntos – esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas y dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a Bobby.

-¡Bien! – gritó Bobby con entusiasmo – Cómo en los viejos tiempos. ¡Ah! A propósito, ¿qué era eso de lo que hablabais Kayla y tú? – preguntó. La curiosidad del chico se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Nada, nada. Kayla me había dicho que no quería ir a la cena. – comentó el restándole importancia.

-¡Joder Conex! ¿El primer día y ya te lo quieres montar con tu novia? Lo tuyo es enfermizo – aunque pretendía ser un reproche, no pudo dejar de reír, de todos modos nadie le hacía caso.

-¡Claro! Y tú vas a convencerla para que no cometa semejante estupidez ¿no? – Will miró a Alex que permaneció en silencio, sin saber que podía contestar para que su amigo no formara un escándalo - ¿Vas a faltar a la cena? Ni se te ocurra.

- Vamos chicos ¿a quien le importa una cena? Es siempre lo mismo – y se rió.

- Pero es la tradición, nosotros no te decimos nada, haz lo que quieras – murmuró Marcus mientras le hacía un gesto muy feo con la mano a un par de compañeros de Slytherin que pasan a su lado burlándose.

- Eso, eso – Bobby se adelantó hasta la mesa – tú móntatelo bien.

- ¡Está bien! mira que sois pesados – y se fue detrás de Bobby, tenía que encontrar a Kayla para comentarle el cambio de planes. Su mirada se perdió entre los alumnos que aún estaban esperando. Tenía que llegar ya a Hogwarts para decirle lo que había pasado a Kayla, no podía dejarla plantada. La siguiente carroza era la suya. Ya dentro, la conversación se animó y sus amigos consiguieron hacerle olvidar por completo cualquier otra cosa. Ya en el portón principal de Hogwarts, el grupo se dirigió entre risas al comedor donde se separaron para cada uno ir a sus respectivas mesas. Bobby y Alex se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

En el hall, Kayla miraba hacia todos lados en busca de Alex. Por un momento le pareció verle pero entonces, entre los alumnos apareció Joel que se acercó a ella sonriente y se colocó a su lado a mirar entre la gente. La chica no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que, en un momento, giró la cabeza y se topó de lleno con los ojos castaños de su amigo.

-¡Hola! – dijo únicamente cuando vio que por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo. - ¿qué tal?

-¡Oh! ¡Joel! – la chica sonrió de alegría – Yo estoy más o menos, mejor ahora. Esperando a Alex. ¿Y tú?

-¿A Alex? – preguntó extrañado – Pues le acabo de ver entrando al comedor con sus amigos…

-¿En serio? – los ojos de la chica reflejaron la decepción que su corazón sentía en se momento y Joel sabía leerlos.

-Bueno, pero seguro que yo te sirvo igual – dijo animoso para quitarle hierro al asunto – Venga, vamos a sentarnos juntos, ¿era eso lo que ibais a hacer? – Joel cogió del brazo a Kayla y tiró un poco pero ella permaneció clavada en el sitio - ¿Qué pasa?

-La verdad es… bueno, no pensábamos ir a la cena. Pero ya no tiene sentido. Iré y me sentaré en mi esquina. – dijo ella haciendo un leve intento de dirigirse al comedor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Joel asombrado – Yo no quería ir… podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Pero, la gente se dará cuenta Joel. Me refiero… de que tú no estás. Ya sabes… eres muy famoso… - su voz sonaba entre preocupada y pícara.

-Esto… ya – Joel miró a la chica de reojo – Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que no nos descubran. ¿Recuerdas mi pluma mágica? – preguntó sacando un precioso estuche de uno de sus bolsillos – Nunca me separo de ella y de un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ella? ¿Agitarla y salir volando? – Joel volvió a dirigir una mirada de disgusto a la chica.

-No recuerdas que mi pluma crea ilusiones. Mira hacia la puerta. – el chico levantó la cabeza del papel y señaló hacia el preciso lugar por el que aparecieron dos copias exactas de ellos que se adentraron en el salón. – Si alguien nos habla, tu doble le mirara con cara de asco y no creo que vuelva. Ahora vamos a buscar un sitio donde escondernos.

Al ver entrar a Kayla por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Alex recordó de súbito lo que debería haber hecho. Como con un resorte, se levantó para correr a hablar con ella pero en ese momento de cerraron las puertas del Comedor, señal inequívoca de que los de primero estaban por llegar y Bobby le agarró del brazo para que se sentara. Intentó zafarse pero Bobby apretó más aún y tiró de él hacia abajo. En una de las esquinas de la mesa, la más oscura, estaban Kayla y Joel. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y no parecía dispuesta a mirar a ningún lado. A cada segundo que pasaba, el chico se sentía peor por haberse olvidado de la persona más importante en su vida, después de sus padres. Inconscientemente, Alex llevó su mano a las alianzas que colgaban de su cuello. Le dolía tanto. Sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por la entrada de los chicos de primero que miraban entusiasmados el techo que los cubría completamente lleno de estrellas y algunos lanzaban grititos de sorpresa. Para el chico, la ceremonia fue una agonía interminable que pareció durar el doble que otros años. No veía el momento de que todo acabara para ir corriendo a hablar con Kayla.

Mientras todo se desarrollaba con normalidad en el Gran Comedor, Kayla y Joel paseaban tranquilos por los campos de Hogwarts, mirando las estrellas y sin articular palabra. Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante del castillo, aunque sin llegar al Bosque prohibido, Joel hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. Kayla se tendió en el césped y se quedó embobada mirando el cielo, observando cada una de las constelaciones, cada una de las estrellas y planetas. De pronto, Joel rompió el silencio con un suave carraspeo.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme qué ha pasado o tendré que sacártelo con sacacorchos? – preguntó él sin mirar a la chica. Al oír esto, se giró hacia Joel visiblemente sorprendida por la pregunta de su amigo - ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez con Alex?

-Nada, solo que ha vuelto a lo mismo un año más… - casi no le salían las palabras entre la vergüenza y el dolor que le causaba hablar de ese tema.

-Pero Kay, sólo te ha pedido que salgas con él. Vale que hayan sido más de veinte veces y que sea todo un record, pero tú no le has dado una oportunidad. ¿No es eso lo que querías? – las palabras de Joel le llegaron directamente al corazón, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

-No lo hace en serio Joel. Y me duele tanto… - la voz de Kayla se entrecortaba a medida que intentaba decir lo que sentía – Se ríe de mis sentimientos cada vez que hace eso.

-¡Kayla! Alex no conoce tus sentimientos, él solo hace las cosas como puede. No seas tan dura con él ni contigo misma. Tu sola te estás haciendo mucho daño sin motivo alguno. – su voz sonaba seria y serena, cada palabra estaba medida.

-Pero me hace mucho daño… - insistió ella

-Pero él no tiene ni idea de eso. Estoy seguro que si supiera esto no haría las cosas así – Kayla tenía una facultad especial para hacer perder los nervios a Joel – Por Merlín, ¡qué niña! Con tanta histeria no se como no te has tirado de una de las torres del castillo. Ya tendréis tiempo para hablar. – Joel se había sentado cuando dijo esto y miraba atento a las puertas principales – Creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos. Ya debe estar acabando.

-De acuerdo, vamos – la chica se puso en pie de un salto y caminó detrás de Joel durante todo el camino hasta el castillo. Cuando advirtieron que los primeros alumnos abandonaban el comedor junto a los Prefectos de sus casas, Joel sacó su pluma e hizo que sus dobles se dirigieran a donde ellos estaban para luego hacerlos desparecer y así ponerse en su lugar sin que nadie se percatara de lo que había pasado en realidad. Cuando se unieron a su grupo de nuevo, vieron como Alex saltaba entre los alumnos para acercarse a ellos. Al verle, Kayla sintió como si algo enorme la aplastara y aminoró el paso perdiéndose entre el resto de los alumnos. Joel, que conocía perfectamente el estado de su amiga en ese momento, no intentó seguirla e hizo unas señas a Alex para que tampoco lo hiciera. Aunque al principio el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerle el más mínimo caso, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ese no era el mejor momento y se encaminó al encuentro de Joel que también se movía hacia él.

-¿Estaba muy enfadada? – preguntó con voz temerosa – Estuvo toda la cena con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Enfadada? No. Yo diría más bien… decepcionada. – puntualizó Joel – Pero tranquilo, los que viste en la cena no éramos nosotros, jeje – Alex no salía de su asombro al oír las palabras de su amigo – Si hombre, la pobre no estaba muy bien y use mi… ya sabes… la pluma.

-Así que al final os librasteis de la cena – dijo él mirando al vacío.

-¡Te equivocas! Ella se libró de la cena. Yo me arrepiento. Tengo mucha hambre ahora. Llevo sin comer desde… desde el viaje del tren. – dijo mientras se agarraba la barriga con ambas manos. Alex no pudo evitar sonreír pero por dentro sentía que el dolor se adueñaba de él. Había vuelto a decepcionarla.

* * *

N/A: Otro capítulo más XD Gracias a mis amigos por tomarse la molestia de entrar y leerlo, jeje.


	6. Descubrimientos

Disclamer:   
  
Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen respectivamente a la autora de los libros de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling y a la autora de este fan fiction así como a otros compañeros suyos pertenecientes al RPG Priori Incantatem 

Capítulo 5

**Descubrimientos**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación, Alex ya llevaba un buen rato deambulando de un lado para otro. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y más de una vez había tenido que contenerse para no salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Kayla para disculparse. "Si al menos me hubiera dejado contarle anoche lo que pas" pensó tirándose sobre la cama "Y ese sigue durmiendo como una marmota". Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le zarandeó con fuerza hasta que se despertó asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – gritaba mientras su cabeza se movía de adelante a atrás – Conex tío, deja de menearme de una maldita vez.

-No te mereces estar durmiendo tan placidamente – afirmó tajante soltándole - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis menos diez. Dudo que tu novia esté a estas horas en el Gran Comedor. – dijo estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza – No te estreses, te saldrán arrugas.

-Cómo se nota que no la conoces. Si no fueras mi amigo no se lo que te haría, lo digo en serio.

-Si que estás pillado tío… ¿Qué haces aún aquí? – preguntó Bobby mientras le hacía un gesto para que se marchara.

-Tienes razón. Deséame suerte.

A grandes zancadas, Alex bajó los escalones que separaban la torre en la que dormían los chicos de la sala común cubierta por completo de adornos color rojo y oro. Sólo otros dos chicos habían madrugado para ser de los primeros en desayunar, pero no era en eso en lo que Alex pensaba. Aunque hubiera querido el nudo que durante toda la noche se le había formado en la boca del estomago no le habría dejado ni oler la comida de lejos. Cuando paso al lado de un grupo de chicas estas le miraron extrañadas. Obviamente, no era normal correr por los pasillos a esas horas pero no podía perder un segundo más. Las palabras le ardían en la boca y luchaban por salir. Con la respiración agitada, Alex se quedó en la puerta del comedor mirando a lo largo de la mesa de su casa a la poca gente que ya estaba allí. Y allí estaba ella. Apartada, como siempre, de todos jugueteaba con la cuchara y los cereales. El chico se fue acercando a ella con paso firme y decidido. "No puedo perder la oportunidad" se dijo a si mismo mientras en sus oídos solo se percibía el sonido de su propio corazón. Kayla no levantó la vista de su tazón aunque parecía saber que el estaba a su lado por lo que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse junto a ella y sin mirarla comenzó a hablar.

-Kay, no tienes ni idea de cuanto… - pero ella no le dejó terminar la frase.

-¿Lo sientes? – su mirada que reflejaba claramente su dolor se le clavó directa en el corazón y por un momento sintió que le faltaba la respiración – Si, lo se… siempre lo sientes.

-Por favor, perdóname. Yo quería ir contigo. Yo… - su voz se ahogó y agachó la cabeza. "Por supuesto que quería estar con ella, siempre…" pensó amargamente.

-¿Alex? – Kayla miró al chico que no levantaba la cabeza y parecía realmente abatido.

-Kayla, de veras que lo siento. No podré vivir si se que me odias. – al pronunciar estas palabras, se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos, no podía seguir demostrando de esa manera lo que sentía pero tampoco se podía permitir perderla. Kayla, por su parte, no pudo evitar que cualquier sentimiento de rencor que le pudiera quedar desapareciera.

-Vale – dijo simplemente

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que vale. Te perdono. – y sintió que sería imposible articular cualquier otra palabra.

-¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas? ¡Oh Kay! Es… es genial – Alex se abalanzó sobre la chica para abrazarla.

-Venga, quita, quita. Que no es para tanto. – se deshizo de él y se concentró en sus cereales de nuevo que ya estaba reblandecidos en la leche. – Oh! Así no me gustan.

-Lo se – el chico se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar una manzana y su colgante quedó pendiendo de su cuello – Que lejos está. – Kayla acercó su mano a las alianzas para examinarlas y algo en ellas le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Me las dejarías un par de días? Sólo quiero mirar una cosilla, no creo que sea lo que pienso pero quien sabe. – la verdad es que no quería decirle nada en concreto con la esperanza de que se las dejara sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

-Nunca he estado sin ellas… - dijo mirándola sin saber bien que hacer. Ella le miró comprensiva pero con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

-Por favor…

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo dos días y porque me has perdonado hoy. – sabía que no podía negarse a su petición y le entregó las alianzas casi con dolor – No las pierdas ¿eh?

-¿Qué hacéis? – una voz desde atrás les interrumpió - ¿Ya volvéis a ser amigos? Me alegro – Joel se sentó en medio de los dos chicos ante la mirada sorprendida de Kayla y las risas de Alex.

A partir de la llegada de Joel el desayuno se desarrollo con la normalidad que les caracterizaba. Aunque a los tres chicos habían aprobado todos los TIMOS el año pasado, algunos de los resultados no habían sido suficientes para seguir estudiando la asignatura para los EXTASIS. Sólo Joel había obtenido un Excelente en ocho de las nueve asignaturas de las que se examinaron y una S en Historia lo que no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo puesto que no quería seguir estudiándola. A Kayla y Alex las cosas les habían ido diferentes. Ambos chicos habían sacado siete TIMOS, pero algunas asignaturas no eran las mismas. Por su parte, Kayla dejaría Adivinación e Historia, mientras que Alex ya no asistiría a Herbología y Runas, puesto que decidió no coger Adivinación el tercer año y estudiar Runas Antiguas junto a Joel y Bobby. Los tres chicos, sin embargo, asistirían a Pociones este año también, para desgracia de Snape que preferiría que los Gryffindor se mantuvieran alejados de su mazmorra para siempre. Joel desplegó su horario sobre la mesa y señaló la primera asignatura de los lunes, dos horas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por lo que habían oído en las habitaciones, este año la clase volvería a impartirla Remus Lupin y estaban muy emocionados por volver a ver a su antiguo profesor, un de los que mas les habían enseñado a pesar de sus faltas una vez al mes debido a su condición de hombre lobo. Mientras se dirigían a la clase, se oían comentarios de los otros alumnos sobre el regreso del profesor. Las opiniones eran muy diversas pero sobre todas ellas destacaba una; que el hecho de que se hubiera reconocido por el Ministerio de Magia el regreso de Lord Voldemort y que la credibilidad de Dumbledore en el mundo mágico aumentara considerablemente, habían propiciado este inesperado regreso.

Lo primero que notaron los tres chicos fue que el grupo se había reducido bastante en comparación con otros años por lo que supusieron que las clases de la profesora Umbridge no habían dado los frutos que ella esperaba. A un lado, Kayla pudo ver a Misha un poco alejada del resto de los Slytherin que había en el aula. No se sorprendió, en cambio, que en el grupito de Slytherins entre los que se encontraba Draco Malfoy no estuvieran sus queridos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Kayla ocupó un pupitre al lado de Joel mientras que Alex fue a sentarse con su amigo Bobby unas filas más atrás. Las dos horas de clase se hicieron muy cortas y cuando salieron de la clase la mayoría estaba visiblemente contenta por la clase excepto algunos Slytherin que sólo protestaban por cosas sin sentido.

El resto de las clases del día pasaron igual de rápidas, por suerte no tendrían Pociones hasta el día siguiente, y Kayla pudo ir a la biblioteca donde encaminó sus pasos a una de las estanterías en as que se encontraban los libros que hablaban de Magia en otros países. En concreto, se interesó por los que trataban sobre magia egipcia. Cuando hubo apilado unos cuantos sobre la mesa más cercana, se sentó y abrió el primero de ellos. Tras una primera ojeada, marcó las partes que le interesaban y siguió con el siguiente libro. Hacía ya bastantes años, había oído hablar a su madre con un hombre desconocido para ella sobre un libro de magia egipcia sumamente importante y el dibujo de las alianzas de Alex le parecía tan sumamente familiar. "Las alianzas…" pensó la chica sacándolas de su bolsillo "Desde el día en el que las vi por primera vez sentí que tenían algo especial" Del otro bolsillo de su túnica sacó una pequeña cajita, la colocó junto a las alianzas sobre la mesa y siguió con el tercer libro. De pronto, Kayla se quedó muy rígida mirando el libro que tenía entre sus manos que comenzaron a temblarle. Lo soltó sobre la mesa produciendo un gran ruido y sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Madame Pince acercó las alianzas de Alex y la cajita y las puso sobre el libro abierto. En sus hojas se podía apreciar un dibujo bastante antiguo. Abrió la caja con cuidado y de ella sacó una tercera alianza que colocó junto a las otras muy cerca del dibujo. Lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no podía ser cierto. Una voz a su espalda hizo que diera un pequeño salto en la silla y cerrara el libro de golpe, provocando nuevas protestas de Madame Pince.

-Pero que tenemos aquí. –dijo con aires de superioridad- ¿Ya te agobian los estudios leoncita sangre sucia?

-Supongo que tu también por lo que veo. – Kayla apretaba las alianzas en su mano y sin que se notara las dejó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-No, a mi no me hace falta estudiar tanto como a ti para entender las cosas. Es lo bueno que tiene el ser de una familia como la mía. – Misha no podía reprimir su enfado – ¿Preparada para tu primera clase con Snape? Estoy segura de que va a ser muy divertida, aunque no se si para ti.

-Tienes una idea de diversión algo deforme – la chica recogía los libros tirados sobre la mesa – No esperaba más de ti.

- Divertido por ver a los leoncitos pasándolo mal y siendo castigados por Snape... Te puedo asegurar que es muy bueno.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti - dijo cerrando los libros y apilándolos.

- ¿Ves? Ya estas compartiendo esta alegría por la clase de pociones- no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo.

- No podré dormir esta noche de la emoción, créeme - cogió la pila de libros y se dirigió a colocarlos esperando que Misha no le siguiera.

- Pues practica tus pociones para dormir… - la chica es alejó a sabiendas de que ese último comentario no había sido una de sus mejores frases y desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca. Detrás de una de las estanterías cercanas, un chico rubio de cara alagartada y ojos fríos como el hielo había presenciado toda la escena.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, otra vez estoy aquí aunque nadie lea el fic para que una de mis amigas pueda leerlo lo publico aquí. No tengo nada mas que decir.


	7. Kayla investiga

Hola

Gracias a todos los que alguna vez se han parado a leer mi fic y bienvenido a todo aquel que lo esté leyendo ahora por primera vez. Me había quedado estancada en el capítulo 5 pero aqui vuelvo con el 6

Espero que os guste

* * *

Capítulo 6: Kayla investiga.

El olor a moho de las paredes se quedaba impregnado en la túnica de la chica mientras se dirigía a la celda más oscura de todo el castillo. "¿Snape no se podía buscar un sitio mejor?" se preguntó. Mientras desciende la escalinata se percata de que no hay más alumnos a su alrededor y continua su camino extrañada. "¿Qué le ha pasado a todo el mundo? Acaso… ¿Llego tarde?" Sus músculos se tensaron y un sudor frío recorre su espalda provocándole escalofríos. Kayla corre escaleras abajo y comprueba que la destartalada puerta que lleva al aula de pociones está cerrada. Alargó el brazo, temblando, deseando haberse equivocado y esperando los gritos, burlas y resto de humillaciones por parte del peor de los profesores. Su mano está en el picaporte, lo gira…

-¡Kayla despierta! Estás teniendo una pesadilla – una de sus compañeras se había acercado al borde de su cama y le agitaba levemente para que despertara y saliera de aquel horrible sueño – ¿Se puede saber que soñabas?  
-Snape… - la chica miró asombrada a Kayla que empapada en sudor intentaba incorporarse en la cama con cierta dificultad – hoy… llegaba tarde a clase.  
-¿Quién¿Snape? – preguntó la chica mirando al resto de sus compañeras que susurraban algo que no podía escuchar – Quizá sea una premonición y podemos retrasarnos un poquito.  
-No, Snape no. Yo llegaba tarde a clase. –  
-¿Y has tenido una pesadilla? Y eso que estamos en el primer día ¡Que estrés! Gracias a Merlín que no sigo en esa asignatura. – la chica se levantó de la cama y cogió su túnica – Levántate ya o se hará realidad.

Cuando se hubo quedado sola en la habitación, Kayla salió de la cama y se vistió lentamente. Tenía el estómago revuelto y no sentía ganas de ir a desayunar pero sabía que luego se arrepentiría así que procuró darse prisa. "Si realmente Snape me tiene tan atormentada ¿por qué demonios sigo yendo a su clase este año?" La maleta estaba a unos pasos de distancia, sacó las alianzas del bolsillo de su túnica donde las había dejado ayer después de su encuentro con Misha y las metió en la maleta que se colgó al hombro. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al pasillo del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encontraba caminando hacia el Gran Comedor. Como era de esperar, a esa hora las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos hambrientos que devoraban ferozmente sus desayunos. De lejos pudo divisar donde se encontraba Alex pero al acercarse vio que su amigo Bobby estaba a su lado así que, sin que se notase demasiado, se giró a donde estaba Joel y se sentó a su lado. Pero justo en ese instante Alex había levantado la mirada percatándose de todo lo que estaba pasando. El chico se levantó y con la excusa de que tenía que ir a clase de Snape con Kayla y Joel se despidió de Bobby que pronto hubo limpiado el plato de comida y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontró con Marcus. La chica, que había estado mirando la escena en todo momento por el rabillo de ojo, se giró para seguir la conversación que Joel intentaba mantener con ella mientras Alex se acercaba. Por un momento parecía dirigirse hacia la salida para encontrarse con sus amigos pero, para su sorpresa, se dejo caer al lado de Kayla pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Buenos días parejita. – Alex saludó a sus dos amigos - ¿Preparados para una sesión doble de Pociones?  
- Eso es pan comido. Snape es un corderito a mis pies - dijo inflando el pecho. Alex notó que los músculos de Kayla se tensaron al oir el nombre de Snape.  
- Si, esto... va a ser super divertido. - miró al suelo sin saber que decir.  
- Nosotros haremos que pases las mejores dos horas de tu vida ¿verdad que sí Joel? - Alex que seguía rodeando los hombros de Kayla la atrajo hasta él.  
- Por supuesto. Ya verás lo que tengo preparado bajo la manga. - Joel le guiñó un ojo a Alex antes de que Kayla pudiera reaccionar y darse cuenta.  
- ¿Qué... qué vais a hacer vosotros dos? - pregunto entre asustada y curiosa mirando a cada uno de ellos.  
- Será una sorpresa ¿no? - a Joel parecía divertirle a situación - Sera un verdadero espectáculo. – una sonrisa le recorría de lado a lado la cara - Es para que Snape sepa que los empollones seguimos siendo los mejores Gryffindor.- Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kayla y se levantó de la mesa. - Voy a reunirme con Marcus ¿nos vemos en clase?  
- Esto… vale – Kayla se quedó mirando casi ida como salía Alex del comedor y luego miró a Joel con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué creéis que vais a hacer? No el primer día, no con Snape.  
- Tranquilízate pequeña, se hará lo que se tenga que hacer. – Joel se levantó y se giró para ir hacia la puerta – ¿No vienes? Vamos a llegar tarde.

Esas palabras actuaron sobre Kayla como un resorte y se levantó corriendo. Ese sueño no se podía cumplir. Caminaba por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía sin tener en cuenta los continuos quejidos de su amigo que le gritaba que se esperara por él. Pronto comenzó a notar que el aire viciado del interior más oscuro del castillo donde se encontraba el aula de pociones le llenaba los pulmones. "Definitivamente esto no es sano" pensaba mientras corría escaleras abajo rodeada de otros alumnos esta vez e intentando respirar ese aire corrompido lo menos posible. Llegó a la puerta del aula y pudo comprobar que muchos ya estaban ocupados por sus compañeros y optó por esconderse en uno de los rincones de la clase para pasar desapercibida ante las miradas de Snape y el resto da los alumnos. Desde allí vio entrar a Joel y Alex junto a Marcus que se sentaron en las filas de adelante sin fijarse en ella. Pronto comprobó que todos estaban ya en su sitio. Con su habitual portazo, Snape se encaminó hacia la parte delantera del aula, ahora sumida en el más profundo de los silencios, donde se giró con tal ímpetu que su capa volvió a realizar ese sonido que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Veo demasiadas caras conocidas por aquí – dijo con su voz profunda y casi susurrante – Y no precisamente bienvenidas. Vaya, me alegro de verle Señor Potter. Es inevitable pensar que pueda haber una cierta relación con ser usted quien es y el hecho de verle por aquí¿o acaso me equivoco? – por detrás podía oírse la risita de Malfoy ante la sugerencia del Profesor Snape.  
-No se de que está hablando Profesor – Harry le miraba directamente a los ojos.  
-Pues quizá deberíamos repasar sus notas del curso anterior y así refrescarle la memoria – la risa de los Slytherin se hacía cada vez más sonora mientras Snape rebuscaba entre sus papeles. Todos a excepción de Marcus se habían girado para seguir la conversación.  
-No creo que eso sea necesario Profesor – intervino Hermione intentando que todo quedara allí. Harry parecía bastante furioso. – Harry ha aprobado con Excelente su TIMO en pociones y por eso está aquí…  
-Creo que eso es evidente Señorita Granger. Lo que no es tan evidente es porque ha abierto usted la boca para meterse donde no la llamaban. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. – y se giró dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y un Harry furioso tras de si. – Estos cursos serán vuestra preparación para los EXTASIS y si habéis llegado aquí, lo que en algunos casos me sorprende, ya no os podéis quedar atrás porque ninguno de mis alumnos para los EXTASIS ha suspendido. Lo primero que haremos será dividiros por parejas. Pero tenéis que saber un detalle importante. Cada error que cometa vuestra pareja será considerado un error vuestro y, por lo tanto, os restará puntos. Ahora os asignare a vuestro compañero. Señor Mallfoy, usted con el señor Günter, Potter y Granger, Sauer con Ares, Hamasaki… Digame Señor Malfoy, - Draco había levantado la mano nada más oir el apellido de Misha.  
-Me gustaría proponer un compañero para la Señorita Hamasaki – dijo con una maléfica sonrisa y un horrible brillo en sus ojos grises mientras que Misha le miraba entre furiosa y asqueada.  
-Callate Malfoy – le dijo ella casi en un susurro lo que afianzó la sonrisa del chico.  
-Continúe – Snape disfrutaba visiblemente a pesar de ser ambos de la misma casa se podía ver quien era su favorito.  
-Bueno, mi propuesta es que la pareja de la Señorita Hamasaki sea la Gryffindor Williams – al oír su apellido, Kayla dio un saltito en su silla. Notó como todos los ojos de la clase se posaban el ella escondida en su esquina, algunos como los de Alex, Joel o, incluso, Marcus con preocupación, otros con curiosidad. Los ojos de Misha seguían clavados en Draco como intentando matarle con ellos. -¿La antisocial Williams? –dijo entonces girándose hacia ella - No creo que sea adecuado, una Gryffindor y sangre…  
-Estoy convencido que ayudara a afianzar los lazos de unión entre las casas, como nos ha pedido el Sombrero estos últimos años. – el brillo en los ojos de Malfoy se hacía cada vez más intenso y Snape parecía indeciso pero dispuesto a seguirle el juego.  
-Entones… ¿cree usted que esto ayudará a cumplir los deseos del Sombrero? – preguntó muy seriamente.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! – grito Misha en un último intento de librarse de aquello.  
-No le he preguntado a usted. ¿Señor Malfoy?  
-…- Malfoy dirigió hacia Misha sus ojos frios y grises y respondió – Por supuesto que sí, Señor.  
-Muy bien, Hamasaki y Williams juntas – Kayla estaba rígida en su silla bajo la atenta mirada de Alex. Cuando acabó de asignar las parejas, Snape apuntó los deberes para la siguiente clase en la pizarra y dio por terminada la clase bastante antes de lo que esperaban. – Qué esto no sirva de precedente- dijo mientras los alumnos salían del aula. Kayla ya subía por las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo con fuerza y la llevaba a un rincón empujándola contra la pared. Al levantar la los ojos hacia su atacante pudo ver a Misha cruzada de brazos, altiva y muy furiosa.  
-Te lo advierto Williams. Como cometas el más mínimo error me las pagaras muy caro.  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no serás tú la que falle? –preguntó Kayla dejando escapar el sentimiento de rabia que la embargaba.  
-¿Fallar yo? – rió falsamente y se acercó un poco más a Kayla – No llegará el día en el que me veas fallar maldita sangre su… -¡Déjala en paz Hamasaki! – la voz de Joel salió de detrás de Misha que se giró sobre si misma para no darle la espalda. Por encima del hombro de la chica, Kayla pudo ver a Joel acompañada por Alex.  
-¡Oh, tus caballeros andantes! – dijo sarcástica – Yo no le estaba haciendo nada a vuestra princesita. Sólo estábamos hablando ¿verdad Williams? – y miró a la chica sin girarse del todo esperando una respuesta.  
-Si, sólo hablábamos – dijo Kayla en voz queda.  
-¿Lo veis?  
-Más te vale. – respondió Joel mientras Alex miraba a Kayla sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Cuando Misha se alejó, los dos chicos caminaron hacia la chica que tenía una expresión de odio profundo.  
-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alex a su lado.  
-No podría estar mejor. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

El resto del día discurrió con normalidad a pesar de las montañas y montañas de deberes que ya tenían sólo con dos días de clase. La Profesora McGonagall les había mandado a escribir una redacción de metro y medio sobre los efectos de un hechizo de transformación en cuchara mal realizado sobre pequeños mamíferos. Buscar información les llevó a los alumnos de sexto curso la mayor parte de lo que les restaba de tarde y Kayla, Joel y Alex estuvieron encerrados en la biblioteca mirando entre pilas de libros que Joel había seleccionado. Después de la cena, los tres chicos subieron a la sala común y se sentaron en una de las mesas que no estaba ocupada para terminar el trabajo. Pronto la sala se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedaron un par de alumnos a parte de ellos. Agotada, Kayla se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones frente a la chimenea y Alex la siguió desplomándose a su lado. Joel por su parte se despidió de sus amigos y subió a la habitación. Pronto Alex se percató que solo quedaban ellos dos en toda la sala. De pronto, Kayla se levantó como picada por una aguja y corrió hacia su maleta, sacó algo y volvió al sofá.

-Tenía pensado dártelas esta mañana pero con lo de la clase de pociones se me ha olvidado todo - dijo ella aún disgustada.  
-¡Es verdad! - la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa - en realidad iba a decirte que me había olvidado de ellas, pero mentiría - y se poso a reír. Alex las tomó en su mano e intentó atarse la cadena al cuello. Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía abrir el broche porque sus uñas estaban muy cortas. Kayla comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios viendo a Alex, así que se colocó mirándole de frente, llevando sus manos hacia las del chico rodeando su cuello con los brazos y acercándose a él intentó abrocharle la cadena.  
-Déjame... déjame a mi - dijo ella un poco nerviosa por la situación. Alex apartó las manos lo suficiente para dejarle espacio a Kayla pero suficientemente cerca para sentir las manos de la chica moverse. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Alex y casi pudo sentir el calor de Kayla. Ella logró por fin su objetivo pero no apartaba sus manos de la nuca del chico quedando los dos prendidos un momento. La respiración de Alex se aceleraba y, como si estuviera siendo movido por unas manos invisibles, casi contra su voluntad, se fue acercando más a ella. Estaba ya tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban pero, de repente, un ruido en las escaleras a su espalda hizo que Alex se separara bruscamente y, acto seguido, carraspeara sonoramente.  
-Creo que tienes lago en el ojo... - la miró profundamente - ¡tienes la pupila! - y se echó a reír para sacarle importancia.  
-Esto... si jeje - Kayla miró por encima del hombro del chico hacia las escaleras - Erm... si, que ya está. Ya te lo abroché.  
-Gracias, hasta en eso eres la mejor ¿nos vamos?  
-Si, Voy a recoger mis cosas.

* * *

Bueno solo queda decir que dejeis algún comment del tipo que sea  
Kisses 


End file.
